


The Liar and the Detective

by SilenceWanderer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceWanderer/pseuds/SilenceWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes, Kirigiri, and their week of various experiences.<br/>(for #yurironpaweek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

Kirigiri awoke at the slightest sound, bringing her a constant stream of disturbed nights. She had gotten used to it, and it was truthfully calming to simply lie in the dark, ears instinctually trained on every sound while she slowly breathed, chest rising and falling in the transfixing rhythm it did. Today was slightly different than normal nights, however, as her usually nearly-empty bed had a new occupant. Glancing to her right, she took in the sight of the Queen of Liars, the most defenseless Kirigiri had ever seen her. It was almost surprising how much her aura changed in sleep. Awake she tended to exude a feeling of danger and dignity, almost as if a wall had been built; a fence of black wire and roses, curled into words of ‘warning’ and ‘do not come close’. But asleep, it was almost gone, leaving a short-haired girl slightly curled on her side, pale cheeks slightly flushed as she breathed, and the tune was almost as catchy as her own. Alarm bells rang in her head, and she narrowed her eyes; she had been incorrect just now. This girl was most definitely still a danger, perhaps even more so at this moment, looking so vulnerable and innocent. It brought up certain… issues. With her work, mostly. Unwanted feelings tugged at her chest, and she found herself unable to breath, paralyzed and watching the almost unfamiliar being beside her.

She jerked back as she heard a giggle arise from the mound, crimson eyes opening to gaze at her in an infuriatingly knowing way, once again triggering the bells. “My, aren’t you awake early?” Celes asked, almost playfully, as she pushed herself into an upright position beside Kirigiri, reaching out a hand to grasp a strand of the girl’s lavender locks. Kirigiri refused to show any expression; to do so would be weakness in this situation, when she was in a far-more-intimate-than-expected battle with the Liar, who was observing her as if she was prey. Coquettish smile on her waking lips, her eyes shifted to meet the other’s, an unwritten challenge inscribed in their depths as she awaited Kirigiri’s response, she tipped her head slightly to the side, letting out a quiet ‘hmm’ in an attempt to quicken the process.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kirigiri responded stiffly, and with a quick hand swept her hair away from Celes’ reach. Again a chuckle erupted from the black-haired girl’s lips, and she lifted a single hand to cover any trace of it. Glancing at her again, she leaned back, ceasing any further actions to antagonize the detective beside her. In the depths of violet eyes she caught wariness, calm, and a touch of relief, and it was hard to know what to interpret from what swam in those waters.

Nodding graciously, she feigned concern to mask her curiosity. “A pity. But seeing as we still have a few hours before the sun rises, should we not attempt to return to our slumber?”

Kirigiri’s eyes narrowed, assessing the statement, but it seemed safe enough for her as she leaned back as well, resting her head tentatively on the pillow that was all too large for her. Hearing shuffling from behind and the thump of weight on the pillow beside hers, she figured it was likely safe to, as she had said, “return to their slumber.” She would give her this battle, if only for the fact that she was still quite tired. Eyes slipping closed, her mind began to foggily plan out the next day, wondering what she would need to investigate, but it all ceased she she faded back into a fragile, uneasy sleep.

Celes, awake, turned to gaze at her. She would be lying if she said the girl wasn’t pretty, and her attitude only seemed to highlight it, despite how she despised those who resisted her will. It was a suit almost fitting for her, unlike the many she had met before. Reaching for her once more, she lightly stroked her cold cheek, finding slight amusement in the way she squirmed under her touch. “Perhaps you’re even an A,” she whispered to her sleeping companion, closing her own eyes and yet letting her hand linger, sliding down until it reached the other’s hand. This was comfortably warm, and she fell into her own sleep, a trace of an affectionate smile still present on her lips the next day.


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip baking ensues. Celes is in Kirigiri's house somehow. Who knows.

It was quite a chilly day, and Kirigiri had taken this time to recline on her favorite armchair, immersed in a book and smiling almost unnoticably to herself. It was one of Fukawa’s most recent novels, and while romance was not usually her cup of tea, she could make an exception for a friend. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to just breathe, allowing the cold, crisp air to flood her lungs. It was almost refreshing, despite how it triggered a shiver down her spine. 

A clatter erupted from the kitchen, and she was immediately on edge, eyes like steel. Silently laying the novel to the side, she leapt to her feet and began to slink towards the sound. She flattened herself against the dining room wall, turning to stare cautiously into the depths of her kitchen. Hearing more scrapes, she remained silent, though leaned slightly more towards the door, which was ajar. Her wariness turned to surprise as she was able to make out a familiar figure, and she almost scolded herself for being so cautious, though it was not unjustified. Stepping out into the open, she faced them, an accusatory glare in her eyes. “Celes, what might you be doing in my kitchen? I do not recall letting you in,” she inquired, stepping closer to the intruder. 

“Oh my, it appears I've been caught.” The girl chuckled daintily to herself, red eyes wide with amusement as she stepped back from the arrangement of bowls and ingredients than she had prepared on the counter. “You came back quite late last night, so I thought I’d let myself in. You didn't have dinner, did you?” Her eyes twinkled slightly, gesturing to the nearly empty refrigerator that stood open by her. 

Kirigiri stood quietly, feeling somewhat tired. “You didn't answer my question,” she murmured wearily, extending a hand to lean on the wall. This action was not missed by Celes, who tilted her head in curiosity but decided to remain silent. “How did you get in my house?” asked the detective again, rephrasing the question. 

“I simply took a moment to snatch your spare key last month at our all-class sleepover,” she admitted plainly, a smile sliding like a snake across her lips as surprise, understanding, and slight frustration flickered on Kirigiri’s face for a moment. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked innocently, bringing a hand to her lips. She could not tell if it was simply habit or a tactic at this point, yet it surely did its job, as the lavender-haired girl sighed to herself and seemed to accept the situation. Celes clapped her hands suddenly, and Kirigiri’s head snapped up, alarmed, to which she allowed a chuckle to escape her. “Oh, don’t be so stiff,” she tutted, returning to her bowls. “Won’t you help?”

Reluctantly Kirigiri joined her side, rolling up her sleeves. “What are you making?” she asked, attempting to keep as much curiosity out of her voice as possible. She had hoped for a quiet day, but if she had to deal with Celes cooking, she might as well try to quicken the process. 

Celes appeared to think for a moment before answering, an action was confused Kirigiri considering that she had already prepared all the ingredients. “Muffins,” she decided, and set to work, the other girl sighing before joining in. 

***

A few hours later the two collapsed, near exhausted, on the couch. The muffins were in the oven, and the machine let out a mechanical hum while they baked. “They won’t even be very filling,” Kirigiri murmured to herself, almost regretting her choice to play along with the liar’s game. This reminder of her title prompted her to sit up a little straighter as she extended a hand towards Celes. “My key,” she prompted, motioning again with her hand. “I’d like it back.”

Amused smile on her face, she leaned slightly towards Kirigiri. “And why would I do that? Who knows the next time you won’t get a chance to eat, and I’ll be here preparing food for you? Aren't you being a bit too ungrateful?” Her eyes flicked to her nose, to her eyes, and back. Before Kirigiri could ask what she was doing she stretched out her own hand, slightly brushing the other’s nose. In response to the vexed look on her face, Celes explained, “There was a bit of flour, would you rather I had left it for you to find in the morning? You did know that flour isn't very good for the skin, didn't you? It dries out.” Leaning back to her original spot, she looked perfectly content, the slightest bit of playfulness in her demeanor. As if she enjoyed pushing Kirigiri’s buttons. (She indeed did have a fondness for such, though she would never let the other girl know.) 

It was at this moment that Kirigiri decided she was done with the other’s games, and opened her mouth to retort. No sound came out, though, as Celes shoved a biscuit in her mouth. Nearly choking, Kirigiri shot her an irritated look, to which she responded with a smirk. “And what do you think you’re doing?” she growled around the biscuit, crunching down on the treat viciously, making her opinion on the current situation fairly clear. Her violet eyes met red, narrowed and twitching slightly. 

“The muffins are ready,” was the only response, and the girl got up to the sound of the oven’s ring. Kirigiri paused and sighed, reclining once more on the couch. There went her entire day, and there might even be a new case tomorrow… Rubbing her temples, she shot a wistful glance at the abandoned book before rocking forward and standing up. Finishing it anytime soon seemed like an unlikely prospect, for there was no way she would allow Celes in the kitchen alone, doing God knows what with her utensils. 

Though she supposed it wasn't all bad. Bonding was important for classmates after all, wasn't it?


	3. Decorating/Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celes planned a New Year's party. Everything was great, except she planned it at Kirigiri's house, but she didn't tell her until yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh... super sorry. I completely tired myself out those first two days, and then studying happened, and then finals happened... I was slowly writing whenever I could, but it took way too long. However I assure you that this will be finished at some point, no matter how long it will take.

Kirigiri sighed as she hung up a last ornament, staring tiredly at the tall, fluffy tree before her. Celes had outdone herself this time, though it had been quite irritating for Kirigiri to have no warning before a tree was to be shoved into her living room. 

Closing her eyes, she reclined on the wall, hoping to have a moment’s respite from the festivities. Crime took no break on holidays, and she spent much time tense and worried that a case would spring up the last moment, shattering her new year’s plans. Celes had decided that it would be a good idea to invite every one of their classmates, and had only let Kirigiri know yesterday that it was to be at her house. While the latter had been racing around trying to get everything in order before the party, the former sat elegantly in a chair, sipping tea with a look of contentment in her eyes. The lilac-haired girl shot her a look of slight annoyance, stepping back to judge her work on the tree. “Shouldn't you be helping?” she commented dryly, stepping forward to fix an ornament hung wrong. She wouldn't want them to fall and break, being the too-expensive glass kind Celes had taken quite a liking to. 

She was met with a laugh, and ground her teeth in near irritation. She did not expect the girl to aid her, despite this being entirely her idea, but her patience was starting to wear thin. “I’m serious, Celes!”

“I have strength to gather,” came the girl’s calm reply from behind, followed by a clink as the porcelain cup was set down onto a tray. “You wouldn't want me to get too worn out during the party, would you?” Kirigiri turned to face her, and Celes looked up, appearing as dainty as a doll in her dress and the calm, calculating look in her eyes. 

“You-! It was your idea in the first place!” Kirigiri exclaimed, violet eyes aglow with annoyance at this point. Did she have no tact? “I swear-” Her growl was cut off as Celes rose from her seat, lips pursed. 

“Cease your grumbling,” she scolded, moving to the coat rack. Kirigiri’s eyes traced her movements, almost curious at what she was up to. She came back with a crimson scarf; the same color as Celes’s eyes, she noted absentmindedly. Standing stiffly as the scarf was fitted around her neck, she only stared as Celes stepped back to admire her work. Turning away, the black-haired girl sighed, making her way back to the chair she had just left. 

“Wait, what are-” Kirigiri started, and Celes seemed to sigh, shaking her head. 

“We still need food for the guests, don’t we? It’s a bit chilly, so I thought you could use a scarf to keep warm,” she responded, settling back into her place and taking another sip of tea. “Now, get going, please. It will be dark soon and I can’t have you getting lost.”

She was met with the slam of a door, and she couldn't help but allow a smile to stretch across her face. It was rare to see the detective so riled up… and it was much more amusing than she had expected. With a chuckle, she closed her eyes, wondering if she had time to sleep before the guests arrive. Well, she could trust Kirigiri will getting everything done in her absence. She was so reliable… now if only she could get her temper sorted out.

She supposed it wasn't too bad, though. After all, she was surprisingly cute when she was angry.


End file.
